


Surprise Surprise

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Tully family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please tell me that what I have been hearing about you being engaged is just a rumor.”</p><p>“Not just engaged, ” Lysa chirped as she stepped in a more calming pace and closed the door to make sure no one would hear, "but to one of Walder Frey’s daughters."</p><p>It was times like these that Edmure wished he had a brother as he glanced between his older sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireBlueJiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/gifts).



> A small one-shot I wrote for my tumblr bff a while back. Jan I know you read this one already, but here's some Tully family feels and a bit of EdmurexRoslin feels again. ;)

“Edmure!”

Edmure groaned as he let his pen drop and leaned back in his chair as Cat stormed into his office.

“Please tell me that what I have been hearing about you being engaged is just a rumor.”

“Not just engaged,” Lysa chirped as she stepped in a more calming pace and closed the door to make sure no one would hear, "but to one of Walder Frey’s daughters.

It was times like these that Edmure wished he had a brother as he glanced between his older sisters. “Both are true.”

Cat eyes narrowed on him and Lysa gasped. “Father must be rolling in his grave knowing that his only son will marry into the Frey family.”

“I’m not marrying the Frey family.” He rubbed his temple feeling a migraine coming. “I’m only marrying Roslin.”

“Robb’s friend.” Cat looked at him surprised. She remembered the day her eldest son brought her over for the summer three years ago. At the moment she had thought Robb and the Frey girl had been in a secret relationship, but it was for naught. Robb seemed to be interested in another even though he was protective of Roslin and the Frey girl seemed to be his go to companion when he needed advice concerning matters of the heart (she thanked the Seven her eldest son was seeking advice from someone other than Theon). Edmure being interested in her was new to her. Although now that she remembered the last family dinner Roslin had joined them and Edmure sitting beside her. She remembered the way the younger girl blushed as Edmure spoke with her. “How long have you been seeing her?”

“Cat I don’t think—”

“How long?”

“A year.” He answered looking away from her.

“She just turned twenty one last year!”

“I know!”

“Come on Cat.” Lysa grinned at her older sister. “At least he waited.” She glanced at Edmure amused. “Not that it makes a difference since she’s half his age.”

“There is only a nine year difference.” He glared at her.

“One year shy of a decade.”

“If I recall it was you that taught me that age is nothing but a number.” Edmure said referring to her marriage to Jon Arryn and grinned when Lysa’s smirk fell from her lips.

“You little sh—”

“Lysa.” Cat said in warning. “Edmure do not provoke her.”

“She started it.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you sure you’re thirty-one?”

“Bite me.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Roslin.” Lysa winked.

“Cat!”

“I swear the both of you are worse than my children when you argue.” This time it was Cat who rubbed her temple.


End file.
